Birthday Wishes ::YAOI::
by Velika
Summary: A oneshot yaoi between Cloud and Leon. It's Cloud's birthday, so Tifa wants to give him an amazing present. Thanks for the 1000 Hits!


WARNING: This contains yaoi

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy.

Birthday Wishes  
AKA. Tifa: Ultimate Mood Killer

"Hey, Leon!" Tifa smiled, motioning for him to come with her hand. He walked over, and crossed his arms.

"Yes?" He asked, giving a curious look. "What can I do for you today, Tifa?" She simply smiled, hands clasped behind her back.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" She asked, innocently.

"Hm… Thursday?"

"Yeah, but what else?"

"The full moon?"

"… I guess, but keep guessing!"

"Uh, half-priced chocobo races?"

"It's Cloud's birthday!"

"…Oh? So what does that have to do with me?"

"Take a wild guess," she winked with a sly smile. "I've got you all figured out, Leon. I've seen the way you look at him, the way you talk to him. Don't think I haven't noticed!"

"What.. What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to play stupid!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Women have a natural Gay-dar built into their systems!"

"…I can't believe you." Leon placed a hand to his reddening face. "…And I can't believe you actually said 'gay-dar'…" With a victorious smile, Tifa leaned close to his face.

"Look, I've been quiet about it so far, but I want you to do me a little favor." She grinned. "I want Cloud to have a great birthday. And you're going to help me."

"And If I refuse?"

"I'm not going to threaten you, Leon." She sighed, leaning back. "But I will try to bribe you. 100Munny."

"What is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to make him _scream_, Leon." She batted her eyes softly. Leon's eyes grew big, his throat going dry. She…_ What?!_

"What?!"

"Come on, I know you want to. Plus you'll get 100Munny out of it."

"Make it 300, and I'll think about it."

"How about 500, and you do it."

"…You've got a deal."

_The next day…_

Cloud awoke with a yawn and a stretch. Before sitting up, he combed his blonde hair softly with his fingers, enjoying the feel of his bed too much to move. He then opened his eyes, and frowned in disappointment.

Today was his birthday.

And he was turning 30.

_30_.

'How… Depressing', he thought with a sigh. He rolled out of his bed, and put on a pair of sweatpants. He stumbled to the door, and opened it, cringing at the light. He walked out, still half asleep, waving to Tifa who was wide awake. She grinned at seeing him, rushing to him, and giving him a large hug.

"Happy birthday, Cloud!" She grinned. He mumbled a 'thank you' with a groan, snatching the carton of orange juice from the fridge. He took a mouthful, and put it back. He then stumbled back to his room.

"Where are you going?" Tifa questioned.

"I've got work to do. It's the middle of the week."

"Not today, mister." She walked to him, grabbing a chair from the kitchen table. She pushed him into the room, and set up the chair facing the door.

"Today's your birthday. Don't worry, the deliveries have already been taken care of. You just sit here, and I'll give you the best present ever." Cloud almost groaned again. He knew of Tifa's 'gifts', and was not looking forward to this at all. He knew it was coming, and he thought the could hide in his room, but no. Her gifts were always sexually related, and he was pretty sure last year he made it _quite _clear that he wasn't interested in her. She seemed as if she wasn't going to let him skip out on this. She gave him another hug, then snaked her hands around his wrists.

"Tifa, what are you-" She pulled them behind the chair, and tied them tight with rope. Cloud's blue eyes widened. "T-Tifa!" She ignored his yells, and proceeded to pull a scrap of cloth from her pocket.

"You'll love this, I promise." He clenched his teeth in protest. She just smiled, then proceeded to blindfold him.

"…I don't know what you're planning, but I swear I'm going to kill you when I get out of this." He growled. She just giggled, and walked to the door.

"Your gift should be here soon. The only rule is you're not allowed to touch them. Let them do all the work." Leaving him speechless, Tifa shut the door.

Cloud's mind raced. Them? Who? Tifa didn't hire a prostitute, did she? Now, it was going to be even _more_ awkward. He was now alone in his room, hands bound, and eyes covered. He could stand up, but he'd probably fall over. How embarrassing. Why was Tifa doing this to him? She knew how he felt about her, and her 'gifts' and she _knew_ he didn't like feeling so vulnerable. What could she be-

The door creaked open. He immediately stiffened, slightly scared, slightly curious. He was to face an enemy he couldn't see nor feel. What was in store for him? As the door shut, the intruder began to speak in a low, sultry voice he couldn't recognize.

"Good morning, Cloud" the voice said. "I was told it was your birthday, and I couldn't help but wish to be involved." Who are you? Tifa, I'm going to kill-

A hand on his shoulder. Cloud jumped at the touch, wishing he could tear off the blindfold, or release his arms.

"Don't be so jumpy, Cloud," the mysterious person said again. "You're so beautiful, and you deserve the best on your special day." As cloud listened to the stranger, he determined that it was indeed another man. But who was it? Was it a person he knew? He wished it was the one he loved. The man continued talking, but Cloud became lost in his thoughts, thinking about the one person he held close to his heart and how they'd never know how he felt.

He was harshly jerked from his fantasy world as a hand groped between his legs.

"Hey, look. I don't know how Tifa talked you into this…" Cloud said, nearly panicking. "But if you decide not to do this, I won't tell her."

"Sorry, Cloud, but I want to do this. Plus, I think you do, too." That voice.. So cool, so full of lust… So… Familiar. But he couldn't tell. The stranger then crept his hands up Cloud's bare chest. Hands, everywhere. It felt so good, yet so… Wrong. No. Cloud didn't want this. But… He did. And then the stranger's lips were upon his own.

An entirely new sensation all-together. The stranger's arms snaked around his neck as he sat firmly on Cloud's lap. The man played with Cloud's hair, caressing his shoulders, forcing Cloud's lips apart with his eager tongue. Cloud's mind was in a mess of thoughts. It had been a long time since he got any sort of desired physical contact. But he didn't know this man. So, he used the blindfold to his advantage. He began to return the kiss, imagining the one he loved being on the receiving end. Yes… if _he_ was here.

The stranger broke the kiss, chuckling deeply. Cloud heard some shuffling, and the kiss commenced. This time, he was shirtless. Another strange sensation to Cloud. He had never actually _been_ with another man before. But the one person he truly desired was, in fact, a man.

His thoughts were interrupted as the man slid off Cloud's lap, breaking the kiss, and moving his mouth to his neck, kissing, and sucking lightly. Cloud was already beginning to get a little hot, and barely managed to hold back a soft moan. The stranger's hands crept slowly around the elastic of the sweatpants, caressing his sides, and pulling them slowly downward.

"Well," the stranger chuckled, "You seem to be enjoying yourself." It was true, and he didn't even realize it. He could hear himself panting softly, feel his pants around his ankles, and his erection throbbing out in the open. He felt…Vulnerable. Vulnerable, and considerably horny.

"So.. What is it exactly Tifa's paying you to do?" Cloud mumbled, feeling the mans hands tracing over the contours of his muscles.

"There lies the surprise," the man said softly, with a laugh. With a grunt, Cloud sighed, annoyed at this stranger.

"Sorry, not used to random people fuckin-nnnngh…" Cloud moaned softly. The area around his member quickly became hot, and wet. Lips moving back and forth, base to tip, a sensation that felt wonderful. The stranger's tongue teased the tip, his hands jerking softly. Cloud leaned back his head ecstasy filling his mind. This guy was good. Very good. Cloud wanted to see this man, to touch back. He didn't care who he was now. He imagined the one he wanted in his mind. He wanted it to be him.

"Mmm, Cloud?" the stranger asked, hand moving up and down Cloud's erection slowly. Cloud refused to move.

"…What?"

"I want you to scream for me, Cloud." He said, licking the head.

"I… I don't even know you…" He gasped, falling nearly numb to the sensation. Thinking was becoming a little difficult.

"Then pretend I'm someone else," he whispered, taking cloud's manhood in his mouth once more. Cloud began to pant, his breaths shortening. He knew the end was near. As his mind raced, another factor was added, making rational thought impossible.

The stranger slowly poked at his entrance, stopping briefly to moisten his fingers. Then the motions resumed, fingers slipping deep inside of Cloud. He started to moan louder, moving his body to the rhythm. The man withdrew his mouth again.

"Go ahead, Cloud, let the entire house know who it is you desire." He chuckled, licking, nipping, sucking faster. Cloud couldn't control his body, nor could he control his thoughts. His eyes were closed tight, and the only thing he could think was…

He moaned, loudly, and sporadically, and then finally..

'Yes,' the intruder thought. 'Yell out the name of the one you love… At least I'll know my competition…'

"Nng… Oh… Oh god… " He was so close. Faster. And faster. Until Cloud shouted,

"Ohh, Leon!!" Spraying hot, and sticky, into the mouth of the stranger. At that moment, all motions stopped. They both grew quiet as Cloud struggled to catch his breath. The man abruptly withdrew his fingers, and, swallowing hard, completely let go of Cloud, standing, and stepping back.

"…What did you say?" His voice had drastically changed from deep and lusty to shocked, and timid.

"What? What's the matter?" Cloud asked, moving his head from side to side, still unable to see.

"…"

"I thought you told me to yell. Where are you?"

"I.. I told you to shout the name of the one you… loved."

"And I did… What's the problem?"

"I wasn't expecting you to call out _my_ name…"

"..What? L-Leon?!"

The room grew silent, and was simply unbearable. Leon stood, frozen, unsure or what to do, and Cloud sat still, wishing he could move from that damned chair.

"…L-Leon… Untie me…" Cloud growled. Quietly, Leon stepped over to Cloud, making quick work of the rope that bound his hands. Once his hands were free, Cloud tore the blindfold from his eyes. Leon stood in front of him, head low in shame, hands in his pockets. Cloud blinked a few times, before standing up.

"…Leon.."

"Look… I'm sorry. " Leon interrupted, turning to face the door. "I… I need to leave. This is awkward enough as it is…" He headed for the door, when He felt a hand at his shoulder. He turned slightly to see Cloud pulling him away.

"Look. How do you think _I_ feel? I'm the one that called _your_ name." They stood there for a while that seemed like forever. And then Leon noticed Cloud was stark naked. He looked away rather sheepishly, and Cloud could only grin. "So are you going to finish the job?" Leon turned back to him, and tilted his head slightly in confusion. Cloud wasted no time, pressing himself against the man, pushing him into a deep kiss. Leon automatically held him tightly, returning the kiss. As they broke apart, Cloud spoke.

"I never knew why you wore such tight pants," he almost laughed. "Must be damn uncomfortable when you're this… Excited." His hand made a quick grope, noticing a large new edition. Leon gasped in response, not expecting Cloud to be so… Eager. Cloud then began to attack Leon's decorative belts, pulling them off one by one. Leon just smiled.

"Happy birthday, Cloud."

Cloud dragged him by the pants to his bed, pushing him down, and straddling his lap.

"Now is this from you, or is this from Tifa?" Cloud smiled, amused, peeling the leather pants down Leon's legs.

"Why even bring her up now? The idea might have been hers, but her exact words were 'to make you scream'. I don't think you've done enough screaming yet." Leon growled playfully, rolling over on top of Cloud.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Not even a second later, the door swung open to reveal Tifa. Both men stared at the door, too frozen to move. Tifa just smiled, waved, and shut the door, saying.

"Okay, guys, have fun, and you can thank me later."

Both of them sighed. And then, in unison,

**"… What a mood-killer."**


End file.
